vencilliofandomcom-20200213-history
Applications
Important Information Things to keep in mind when applying: *Follow the template if you are applying for an in-game position. You may format or style it any way you'd like but please keep the original questions in the order they are shown in the template. *We want to see honesty, not being honest on your application will result in your application being denied and you will not be allowed to reapply. *Don't be THAT guy, the one that joins and makes an application before people can say welcome. Spend some time on the server. It's impossible for somebody who has just joined explain to another player what the server is like and answer questions regarding things that are unique to only Vencillio. *We want experienced and mature staff members. Don't try and lie about your age, we need staff who know what they're doing and are mature enough to handle situations well. *Be active. We don't want a staff member that can only be active for two hours twice a week. We need active and dedicated staff. Of course if life gets in the way you can always tell us if you need a break. *If your application has been declined, you must wait one month before re-applying unless your privileges have been revoked. Different Types of Applications In-Game Staff In-Game staff will maintain order within the server. They will be given access to special privileges to do so as well. Being an in-game staff member is not an easy job, it can be very frustrating and annoying at times, this is why we need very mature people who understands and can deal with the pros and cons of being an in-game staff member. Be sure to read and follow the template, guidelines and requirements before posting which can be found here. Requirements: * Above the age of 17 * Able to be active minimum of 3 hours daily * Must have ZERO infractions * Must know all the rules * Must be able to interpret and enforce the in-game rules * Must have a Skype account * Must have a minimum of 50 forum posts (Don't bug us in-game when you can't apply because you don't have 50 posts) Forum Staff Forum staff will be able to see all forum sections, they can move, edit, delete threads, warn users and much more. Forum staff should strive to keep the forums organized and running smoothly. Be sure to read and follow the template, guidelines and requirements before posting which can be found here. Requirements: * Must be above the age of 17 * Must have a basic understanding of HTML, CSS, Javascript, JQuery, PHP, and MySQL * Must have an understanding of how Invision Power Board works * Must have a minimum of 50 forum posts Graphics Designers The only non-staff rank that you can apply for. With this rank you will be a player, but may be asked to make designs for stuff on the forums, in-game, or on this wikia.Be sure to read and follow the template, guidelines and requirements before posting which can be found here. Requirements: * Photoshop experience * A lot of spare time * Experience with animated banners * Video editing skills (optional) After Applying Wait, wait, wait. Can't stress this enough, after you have applied, the staff team needs time to examine your application and if it is an in-game application, we need to examine your behavior in-game. Asking us to look at your application via forum message or on the server may result in your application being declined.